


Love, Gratitude and Thanks - @Soft_Angel_Aziraphale

by Blackrayvn



Series: Ineffable_December_2020 [4]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: A gift of love, gratitude, and thanks!
Relationships: Anathema Device & Adam Young, Anathema Device & Newton Pulsifer, Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Anathema Device, Aziraphale & Crowley & Anathema Device & Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley & The Them (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Anathema Device, Crowley & The Them (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable_December_2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043508
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	Love, Gratitude and Thanks - @Soft_Angel_Aziraphale

**Author's Note:**

> Not a Single Trigger to be found
> 
> I did not cry...

**December Fourth - Carolling - @Soft_Angel_Aziraphale**  
_Love, Gratitude, and Thanks_

**[December Fourth - Music please click!](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi6bl8ow95KATUogygZ20RuW) **

Anathema scurried about her house, as Newt was trying to get her to slow down. Waving him off as she ran for her notebook, Newt watched as things were checked off on her to-do list. It was a huge day for them, as Anathema had planned something extraordinary as a thank you for a demon and an angel that would have let the world end but didn't.

A knock at her door, and Newt ran to it before Anathema could get there. Behind the door was all of Anathema's family, a family Newt had never met but was instantly taken in; hugs and handshakes greeted him as he opened the door. As he went to close the door, he heard his mother call to him.

Smiling brightly, Newt went out to his mother, the one person in the world that had always believed in him; no matter what he did, failed or not, she believed in him and Anathema, had made sure she was part of this. Her arms wrapped around her son's waist, far too tall for her to reach, only to be picked up by Newt spinning her around.

Joy filled Jasmin Cottage; songs were being sung, practiced, the music flooding the streets. A knock on the door had Anathema running to answer it; looking down from the open door, Adam had come, and in tow was The Them.

Anathema couldn't hide the joy she felt seeing everyone together, in a world that still was. This was the best holiday season in memory, at least for the group that had gathered at Jasmin Cottage. Anathema ushered everyone into the largest room at the far end of the cottage; eggnog and snacks were everywhere as the lights danced within the cottage; the night was slowly on its way in.

Anathema and the rest stood at the windows waiting to see the lights go on, lighting the cottage like a nebula of colors. The light darkened into a purplish sunset, and then as the light faded, Jasmin Cottage lit up. It was time; all of those inside gathered into the cars that were warmed and waiting out front.

Songs were being sung in the cars, practice, anticipation of what they were about to do, the excitement palpable. Saying the group was giddy was an understatement, Anathema and the rest wanted to do something for Aziraphale and Crowley. They all knew that if it weren't for them, for going against their very being, going against Heaven and Hell alike, this wouldn't be possible.

Coming to a stop down the road from where the cottage was hidden away from humans. Anathema and this group of family were allowed to see where the cottage was. Even to the point of seeing how the stars danced all around the cottage. All stopped to look at the star dusted cottage; Anathema and the Them were the only ones in her group that knew about Crowley and the stars and how he had made them.

Slowly and quietly, they approached the cottage, fingers reaching out to touch the stars that floated amongst them, casting glitter like shine on all of them, a touch of Heaven from the beginning. Turning towards the back of the house, they all saw the garden, stopping them all in their tracks. Anathema knew that the extent of light, of stars, of a nebula, filled the garden; this was a gift to Aziraphale from Crowley.

Setting up carefully in Crowley's garden in the back of the house, making sure they attracted no attention. Making sure nothing was altered, touched, or moved, they silently stayed in awe of everything; this was something that no human should ever have had the miracle of seeing.

The lights were on inside the cottage, and from the windows, divinity seemed to fill the windows. Gold and silver lights, stars and shimmer filled the cottage, a gift to Crowley from Aziraphale, something he would have never seen again. As the setup came to a close, Anathema stepped up to a window to see where the two were, smiling. She took a step back. Having seen an angel and a demon, mortal enemies dancing in each other's arms.

Anathema took the center position between the few violins, a cello, and people waiting to step forward to start singing. This was the least they could do for them, singing to them, their thanks, and how much Aziraphale and Crowley meant to them all, only human, but they were blessed with divinity, ethereal and occult, loving them so much and the earth so much that they saved everyone.

Just as they were about to start singing, from around the corner came Tracey and Shadwell. Quietly running to Anathema with a hug and taking their spots, Tracey leaned to Anathema, quietly speaking.

"So sorry, my dear, traffic was awful."

Anathema smirked, knowing full well why it was always full of traffic; a particular mischievous demon had seen to it and had done it far too well.

"Ready?"

Everyone nodded; in front of Anathema stood Adam, Pepper, Wensleydale, and Brian, joined by a few of Anathema's youngest family. Their voices would carry the rest, the most innocent of them all would be singing to an angel, and even if Crowley still saw himself as nothing more than a demon, they were going to make sure he knew how much they all loved them both.

Making sure Crowley knew, he was as much family to them then he ever knew or gave himself credit for. With a raise of her hand, bells started quietly and then grew, followed by Peppers' voice, carrying on the lake's breeze. As she sang, the rest joined in, singing from their hearts to the two inside.

Aziraphale was being twirled by Crowley as they danced together, no one to bother them; Heaven and Hell were long forgotten right now. From somewhere outside, music was drifting into the cottage, then a child's voice, it pulled and made them both stop where they stood.

Looking between each other, Aziraphale was pulled by the sheer love of it all, dragging Crowley by his hand, looking out the front window seeing nothing. Still, as the voices were carried louder, Crowley pulled Aziraphale to the back, getting ready to shoo people out of his gardens, but as the door opened, he stood perfectly still.

Aziraphale followed in suit, not believing what he heard, what he saw. To a being of love, the light that shone from all of them was nothing but pure divinity. It was gratitude; it was love, looking over them all, and then at The Them who were singing as though they were angels.

Crowley stood still; he couldn't move; amongst his stars, humans sang, sang to them both, he felt it. Aziraphale took Crowley's hand in his own as they stood together, love, innocents, gratitude, all of it washing over them. Tears welled up in Aziraphale's eyes, letting them fall; looking up at Crowley, Aziraphale could see that this was more than a gift to him.

The singing meant everything. Aziraphale pulled Crowley closer to him, squeezing his hand in his own; Crowley looked at Aziraphale for a moment. Feeling the love from them all, especially from Adam, the little one who looked up to him now. Crowley reached up and took his glasses off, waiting for them all to run away in fear, but he had to know.

Then as if Crowley hadn't done anything, nothing happened. The singing continued as though none of them were frightened, Crowley was simply loved as much as they loved Aziraphale, and in this case, he was loved and knew it. Aziraphale leaned his head on Crowley's shoulder, listening to everything.

Aziraphale felt a teardrop from Crowley's face; he wasn't going to make a big deal about it. Instead, he kissed Crowley's hand, making sure he knew Aziraphale was still there., that he was so very loved. That Crowley was loved by more than an angel's love, but from the very people he had helped save, in a world, he had learned to love.

As Anathema and family, of all kinds from everywhere, that she could get to come to carol for Aziraphale and Crowley, a strange light from above lit them all. Casting them in the glow of the almighty herself, Crowley and Aziraphale were worried for a split second. Then as the song continued in the light of the lord, each one suddenly had light created wings of every color. From Crowley's to Aziraphale's, the wings graced all of the singers' backs, taking away the breath of them.

Aziraphale could feel Crowley tremble; this was more than any gift that could ever be given. Maybe he could be forgiven; perhaps this was the lord's way of saying she loved them both. They had done the right thing, and they did it together; she loved them, she loved Crowley.

Wrapping his arm around Crowley, Aziraphale leaned up and kissed Crowley's cheek. What seemed like only a second, the music came to an end, and each one walked up to them both, embracing them in gratitude and thanks. As everyone walked away and Aziraphale and Crowley both had tears, they sang all the way and out the windows till they were left alone in their cottage, going back to dancing, in the arms of the other.


End file.
